


Etoiles filantes

by Naelhinn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Modern Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naelhinn/pseuds/Naelhinn
Summary: Alors que les vacances prennent fin, Ophélia fait par hasard la rencontre de Soleil. C'est le début d'une amitié que plusieurs étés raffinent peu à peu, et la naissance de nouvelles étoiles dans le ciel de sa vie.





	Etoiles filantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulukaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/gifts).



> Voilà, avec un peu plus d'un mois de retard, j'ai fini ton cadeau ! J'aurai eu du mal, j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer.  
> C'est cliché, cheezy as fuck, mais honnêtement, je préfère assumer.  
> D'ailleurs, avant le texte, petite pause musicale, parce que j'ai fini avec cette chanson en tête et que je ne voudrais pas que vous manquiez aussi ce régal.   
> Recette, donc, pour un Sophélia.
> 
> Dans un coin de votre esprit  
> Décanter les deux amies   
> Laissez bouillir un bon mois   
> Une description de ciel !   
> Oh, je vais en mettre deux !   
> Quelques gouttes de clichés   
> Des regards trop passionnés   
> Le coup de foudre d'une vie   
> Des personnages bien écrits !   
> Non ! Ah ?! Bon... 
> 
> Émiettez-y vos étoiles  
> Et vos deux coeurs qui s'emballent  
> Deux grands verres de passion   
> Qu'on fait durer quelques ans   
> Oh, je vais en mettre trois  
>  Dans un petit plat à part   
> Faites monter le bonheur  
>  Sous une lune bien claire   
> Et un style pas trop lourdaud !   
> Non ! Ah ?! bon !
> 
> Vous versez les cris du coeur   
> Dans une absence de malheur   
> Pour adoucir le mélange   
> Séparez vos paragraphes   
> Oh, je vais en mettre un seul !  
> Saupoudrez d'étoiles d'or   
> Glacez de vos mièveries   
> Pour un cadeau bien cringy   
> Et un baiser au clair de lune !  
> Non ! Oui !!! Ah, je savais bien que ça serait bon !
> 
> Après cet interlude musical (je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous renvoyer vers la chanson originale, je sais que vous la connaissez. Et sinon, pour celleux qui pourraient l'avoir manqué, eh bien, cherchez une recette de pudding à l'arsenic) je vous laisse à votre lecture !  
> Et encore une fois, malgré le "léger" retard, joyeux anniversaire Lulukaw !

Ce jour là l'été touchait à sa fin. Le soleil brillait et la rivière scintillait comme si elle était pavée d'étoiles. Une brise légère soufflait, pleine de la douceur et de l'amertume de la fin des vacances, mais la jeune Ophélia semblait ne pas être affectée. Elle était assise dans l'eau, à la fois émerveillée par la lumière qui s'y reflétait et concentrée à farfouiller sous le courant. Sur la plage où se mêlaient sable et galets s'élevait l'oeuvre de ses vacances, une véritable petite ville faite de pierres posées les unes sur les autres.   
Galets blancs et noirs s'entassaient en tours qu'un œil attentif n'avait aucun mal à bien vite identifier. Cette ville dégoulinante de lumière que toutes les nuits les eaux furieuses d'un océan noir et argenté venaient engloutir, c'était une cité légendaire et millénaire, un vestige mystique d'une civilisation splendide avec en son centre le trésor d'une humanité révolue, la tour de l'avenir, le bastion de l'espoir, le temple des futurs, l'Aechordanion !   
Il ne restait à Ophélia qu'à mettre la touche finale à cette merveille : la pierre sacrée qui trônait au sommet de l'Aechordanion ; celle d'après laquelle l'immense tour avait été nommée. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Cachée sous deux grosses pierres plates et plusieurs centimètres de glaise, l'Aechor était enfin venu à elle. Elle la sortit de l'eau pour l'admirer.  
On eut dit une bille parfaitement polie dont la surface argentée était parcourue de veines roses. En l'approchant de son visage elle put mieux l'observer. La petite pierre était véritablement magnifique, chaque millimètre de sa surface criait à Ophélia qu'elle avait trouvé son nom, son véritable nom, qu'elle seule avait su mettre à jour sa nature divine et ésotérique.  
Un ballon vint frapper le sol juste à côté de la petite cité de pierre, renversant la plupart des bâtiments et surprenant Ophélia, qui retint un juron. Alors que le ballon continuait d'avancer, porté par la rivière jusqu'à laquelle il avait roulé après l'impact, elle contemplait dépitée les ruines de son œuvre, un grand amas de galets gris, blancs et noirs et de cailloux plus petits dont les couleurs diverses étaient, à ses yeux, capes, robes, chapeaux et vestes qui drapaient d'une beauté unique les minuscules habitants de cette cité féérique.  
« Le ballon ! »  
Ophélia releva la tête. La voix venait d'un énorme buisson agité de soubresauts. Délaissant immédiatement les décombres mais tout en serrant la petite bille dans sa main elle se précipita vers le cours d'eau, que le ballon avait déjà atteint. Alors qu'il allait être happé par les courants, elle l'attrapa et répondit en criant.  
« Je l'ai ! »  
Aussitôt les mouvements du buisson se firent moins violents. Elle s'approcha, résolue à houspiller la personne qui en émergerait pour avoir causé une telle destruction. Elle se tint droit devant l'amas de végétation, ferme et décidée, jusqu'à ce qu'une forme en émerge. C'était une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle, avec les cheveux pleins de brindilles et de feuilles qu'elle s'empressa vainement d'enlever d'un geste rapide de la main.  
« Salut ! Moi c'est Soleil ! »  
Elle s'était approchée d'Ophélia et tendait sa main en souriant. L'architecte du petit tas de ruine semblait avoir oublié toute velléité de sermon ; elle était complètement silencieuse et son regard était fixé sur le visage de Soleil. Enfin elle se reprit et tendit le ballon en s'approchant.  
« Je m'appelle Ophélia. »  
Puis elle rajouta d'une voix hésitante :  
« Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Une voix surgit de derrière les buissons.

« Soleil ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
Soleil prit la balle et l'envoya par-dessus la végétation.  
« J'arrive ! »  
Puis elle se retourna vers Ophélia, qui l'observait toujours avec un intérêt non dissimulé.   
« Merci d'avoir récupéré notre ballon. On est à égalité et on n'en a aucun de rechange, et ç'aurait été dommage de finir les vacances comme ça. »  
« Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi vraiment » balbutia Ophélia avant de jeter un regard attristé au tas de galet. La tour centrale tenait encore mais elle était seule désormais, et menaçait à chaque instant de s'effondrer. L'apparition de Soleil avait détourné son esprit de la catastrophe mais maintenant que la surprise était passée la vision des bâtiments s'écroulant les uns sur les autres en enterrant sous leurs lourds galets les petits cailloux colorés lui revenait. Elle s'accroupit et se mit faire un peu d'ordre dans l'amas de galet qui gisait à ses pieds. Soleil l'imita, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? »  
« Une cité en galets. Elle est tombée quand le ballon a frappé le sol »

Soleil se mordilla la lèvre, l'air désolée. Elle allait s'excuser quand Ophélia se remit à parler.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'était une cité mystique, légendaire, son destin avait déjà été écrit il y a bien longtemps. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil ému à la tour. « Et puis, sans doute les habitants avaient-ils connaissance de cette fin. Peut-être même la revivent-ils à chaque fois que quelqu'un érige cette cité, la fait sortir des ténèbres de l'oubli. Et pourtant ils m'ont laissé leur faire revivre ce crève-coeur. L'Aechordanion s'enfoncera dans la nuit une nouvelle fois. Et peut-être qu'un jour je rendrai l'Aechor à la tour du futur et saurai prévenir son destin funeste. »

Elle fit tomber l'édifice en souriant. Si Soleil la trouvait étrange, elle n'en dit rien. Elle prit sa main et se releva.  
« Il nous manque quelqu'un. Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »  
Ophélia jeta un regard en arrière pour interroger ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas prêté attention à la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux et étaient en train de ranger les affaires. Elle se retourna et lâcha à regret la main de Soleil, qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers le buisson d'où elle était sortie. 

« Impossible. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi. Il y a des invités ce soir. Désolée. »

Soleil fit volte-face et prit les mains d'Ophélia.

« Tu vis ici ? »  
« Pas très loin. Et toi ? »

Soleil éclata de rire et un sourire joyeux illumina son visage.

« Non, je viens en vacance avec mes parents. C'est la première année mais on reviendra sûrement l'année prochaine. »

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard d'Ophélia. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais la simple idée de revoir Soleil l'enchantait. Son coeur, que la pensée même de tout le temps qu'elles avaient gaspillé à ne pas à se connaître avait serré, semblait comme se soulager d'un poids. D'un air solennel et avant que Soleil ne parte, elle prit ses mains et lui y mit la petite bille.

« Je te remets l'Aechor : c'est un phare d'espoir et de futur, une relique qui veillera sur ton destin et s'assurera que les chemins menant à notre future rencontre soit lumineux et dégagés. »

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse en lui tendant le petit objet que Soleil ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'en prendrai soin, c'est promis. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence où ni l'une ni l'autre ne sut quoi dire puis Soleil se racla la gorge.

« Bon et bien… à l'année prochaine? »

Ophélia hocha la tête et répéta d'une voix assurée, comme si c’était déjà décidé et que rien ne pourrait empêcher les empêcher de se revoir.  
« A l'année prochaine. »

Soleil s'enfonça dans le tas de buissons et Ophélia repartit vers ses parents, qui finissaient de ranger et s'apprêtaient à partir. Les vacances se terminaient mais cette année elle ne sentait pas submergée par le même mélange de joie et de mélancolie qu'elle éprouvait d'habitude à la reprise des cours. Elle n'avait en tête ni les innombrables heures de cours, ni les livres par dizaine qu'elle allait dévorer, ni les lointaines heures à lézarder sur cette plage de galets. Elle n'avait en tête qu'un sourire, deux yeux pétillants et le sentiment qu'elles allaient rattraper ce temps perdu à ne pas se connaître.

~~~~~~

L'été était passé en un éclair. Plus précisément, août n'avait été qu'un éclat lumineux, la foudre qui s'abat après des heures où le ciel s'était couvert de nuage, grondant et et crachant une pluie torrentielle. Août, un simple éclat : une lumière qui n'avait presque rien duré. Toute l'année elle avait attendu ce moment et il s'était évaporé en un clin d'oeil. Pourtant, alors qu'elle regardait Soleil lui faire de grand signes de la main depuis le siège arrière de la voiture, elle n'était pas triste que ce fut déjà fini. Chacune des secondes qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, à jouer dans la forêt à l'orée du village, au bord de la rivière ou même à ne rien faire dans cette chambre, assises l'une sur le lit et l'autre à la fenêtre de laquelle Ophélia répondait maintenant à son amie. Elle ne regrettait aucun de ses points de côté, aucune de leurs discussions, aucun de leur silence.   
Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner sur la route bordée d'arbres et de buissons. Elle avait du mal à garder un souvenir précis de ces vacances. Les longues heures de fin juin, passées à la fenêtre à s'extasier à chaque nuage de poussière soulevé par une voiture, n'avaient servi qu'à exacerber ce qui aurait de toutes façons dû être un été non mémorable mais fantastique. D'une certaine façon, elle avait encore du mal à concevoir qu'une telle béatitude fut possible, la fin de ses vacances était brumeuse, comme un rêve passé en féérie, où la réalité se brouillait et se chargeait de lueurs, d'étrangeté et de magie. Pourtant, elle avait bien vérifié plusieurs fois ce matin, l'été prenait fin. Le rêve brumeux n'avait pas été qu'un rêve : il avait été, aussi difficile que cela lui soit à admettre, une réalité. 

Ophélia ne tenait pas de journal mais, si elle en avait tenu un, elle se dit qu'elle ne saurait pas comment y décrire ce qui l'enveloppait. Soleil était sa première amie dont la simple présence la remplissait autant de bonheur. Peut-être, pensa-t-elle alors que la voiture n'était déjà plus visible depuis belle lurette mais qu'elle continuait à faire signe depuis sa fenêtre, était-ce dû à toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé à attendre, à rêver ce moment.   
Et août était passé en un éclair. Un éclair de bonheur, un éclair de joie pure et sincère, mais un éclair tout de même. Et après la foudre, il ne restait que le tonnerre. Le tonnerre de Soleil, dont les mots vibraient encore en elle, dont l'odeur, le sentiment de sa présence, était gravé dans sa chair et la faisait frissonner malgré la chaleur étouffante de la fin de l'été.   
Et pourtant, il lui était difficile de mettre un mot sur ce ressenti. Quand elle y repensait, l'image de la foudre, aussi belle qu'elle lui avait semblé au début, n'était que peu fidèle à ce qu'elle vivait. La foudre signifiait l'orage et il n'y avait eu aucun orage à l'horizon, aucun nuage qui ne voila le merveilleux azur du ciel, ni avant la venue de Soleil ni après. 

Elle resta à sa fenêtre toute la journée, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas du simple plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Soleil arriver avec à son cou en collier la pierre qu'elle lui avait offert. Son regard ne quitta pas la route, elle voyait par delà les serpentins, les ravins, les collines. Elle la voyait, assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, et sans chercher à le savoir.   
La nuit se mit à couvrir le ciel d'un drap sombre puis de joyaux étincelants. Plus qu'un coup de foudre solitaire dans un orage, Soleil avait été une étoile filante dans son été. Elle laissait derrière elle une traînée lumineuse qui s'estompait mais restait très claire en esprit, remplissait son coeur d'une joie soudaine et surtout, août était sa saison. 

Car elle reviendrait. Ophélia le savait, elle reviendrait, elle n'était qu'à moitié humaine, c'était une étoile incarnée, et si sa peau et son souffle donnaient l'illusion de son humanité, son regard et son rire étaient catégoriques.   
Ophélia s'endormit en rêvassant. 

~~~~~~

Plusieurs étés passèrent. Chaque année le mois d'août d'Ophélia était embrumé par une joie qui n'était pas même ternie par le départ de Soleil. Elle savait, après tout, qu'elle reviendrait l'année suivante. Et chaque année elle était revenue. Ophélia attendait de voir la petite voiture rouge criard apparaître et se précipitait dehors.   
Mais en cette journée de début d'août, Ophélia ne profitait pas du temps splendide avec Soleil. Son amie l'avait prévenue un peu avant les vacances qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Bien entendu, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elles n'étaient pas en contact ; à vrai dire, il était même rare qu'un seul jour passe sans qu'elles ne s'envoient des messages, et ce plus encore que durant la période scolaire. A la dernière rentrée Ophélia lui avait écrit une lettre. Elle s'y était appliquée, avait passé de longues heures sur son brouillon et de plus longues heures encore à s'attacher à rendre la lettre finale absolument parfaite.  
Elle avait reçu sa réponse deux semaines plus tard sous la forme d'une réponse rapide et d'un numéro de portable et, bien que quelque part dans son esprit fut lové le rêve d'entretenir une abondante correspondance écrite avec Soleil, elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde à mettre de côté papier et stylo pour une solution qui, si elle manquait parfois d'élégance à son goût, avait le double mérite d'être rapide et plus honnête.   
Ensemble, elles avaient planifié à l'avance leurs vacances tout au long de l'année. Pour cette raison, l'annonce de Soleil avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide à Ophélia. Ce moment que toute l'année elle avait attendu glissait entre ses doigts. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, elle devrait passer le mois d'août sans son amie, c'est-à-dire seule.   
Oh, il y avait bien entendu son père et sa mère, mais elle serait seule. Juin était passé lentement et chaque jour elle avait attendu qu'un miracle se produise. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de miracle et maintenant elle devait faire face à cette solitude qui l'étreignait, la dévorait de l'intérieur. 

Elle était seule, oui. Allongée sur son lit, au milieu des piles de livres qu'elles avait commencé sans finir, son téléphone en main, elle attendait la réponse de Soleil. Elle ne savait pas où elle était allée, son amie ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle crut ressentir une vibration et vérifia son écran, mais son esprit lui jouait des tours et elle ne voyait qu'apparaître son dernier message :  
« Tu me manques :( »   
Un smiley. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à ajouter pour tenter de signifier ce qu'elle voulait dire. D'une certaine manière, cela la désolait grandement. Alors qu'il allait s'éteindre, l'écran s'alluma et son vœu fut exaucé.  
« Pas de laïus sur la tristesse qui ronge ton âme cette fois-ci ? T'as changé ! »  
Elle sourit. A nouveau le téléphone vibra et un smiley vint complémenter le message.  
« :p »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce petit ajout la fit rire. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle eût perdu le goût des phrases longues, compliquées et inutilement fardées de subordonnées qui s'enchevêtraient les unes sur les autres, ajoutant complément sur complément, circonstancielle sur relative et en profitant pour agripper chaque sens qu'elle pouvait, chaque image qui put effleurer son esprit pour en faire une pièce montée de sens pas si caché que ça, car sous les mots qui se bousculaient sans cesse et sans s'arrêter montaient les uns sur les autres en s'étouffant, dans ces phrases qui lui étaient si chéries et où l'air était comme la lumière dans les forêts des romans qu'elle dévorait, rare, constellant le parterre de mousse et de racines qui s'étendait à ses pieds, c'était un moment de grâce, qu'elle savait apprécier et qu'elle jugeait non seulement important mais même indispensable, c'était la clé de voûte et le point de fuite de l’œuvre immense qu'étaient ses phrases, c'était une respiration, brève, c'était un rythme qui peu à peu prenait, montait, mourait, et dans un élan sublime et inespéré, aimait.  
Non, ce n'était définitivement pas qu'elle eût perdu le goût. C'était plutôt qu'elle avait découvert que parfois les plus longues des phrases, les plus complexes des ouvrages, ne faisaient pas le poids face à quelque mots. Des mots simples. Des mots qui ne payaient pas de mine. Des mots clairs, où ombres signifiantes et lumières signifiées se rassemblaient en un rayon de lumière simple et évident.   
Non, malgré tout elle aimait encore trop les phrases qui s'allongeaient jusqu'à atteindre les étoiles les plus lointaines, étendant leurs subordonnées comme d'innombrables passerelles vers ces terres froides mais brillantes. Mais mieux que de les raccourcir, elle avait découvert que ces phrases longues, comme les étoiles lorsqu'elles sont trop nombreuses dans le ciel, brillaient parfois mieux par leur absence. 

Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, combiner toutes les propositions qui s'offraient à elle, jamais elle n'avait trouvé d'autre formule qui put en dire autant que ce simple « tu me manques ». Tout ce qu'elle n'y disait pas se retrouvait projeté dans cet énoncé simple, comprit seulement de trois éléments, elle, Soleil et le vide déchirant qui s'échinait à se mettre entre elles.  
Mais comment, comment pouvait-elle lui dire autre chose que « tu me manques » ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire de manière plus véritable combien lui pesait cette absence. Elle aurait pu lui dire que les nuages imitaient grossièrement son visage, que parfois le vent lui faisait croire qu'elle était derrière elle, que les étoiles même lui rappelaient ses yeux, que le monde entier, que toute la nature, que jusqu'à la plus lointaine lumière s'exténuaient à lui rappeler son existence.   
Comme si elle aurait pu l'oublier ! Comme si elle aurait pu se laisser avoir par d'aussi grossiers stratagèmes ! Elle voyait bien chacun des défauts de ces portraits ; rien n'était à sa hauteur. Et pourtant ils parvenaient à constamment ramener, quand elle eût préféré oublier qu'elle était loin d'elle, son image à son esprit.   
Elle ne trouvait rien à lui répondre. Si elle s'interrogeait depuis longtemps sur l'affection qu'elle portait à Soleil, la douleur lancinante que lui causait son absence avait fini de dissiper les rares doutes qu'elle avait.   
Plus elle y pensait et plus elle était sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ce n'était pas juste de l'affection, et Soleil n'était pas, pour elle, juste une amie.   
Elle écrivit sa réponse d'une main, sans se presser. De toutes façons, elle avait tout l'été à passer.  
« J'ai hâte qu'on se revoie l'année prochaine »  
Elle envoya le message et attendit. Elle se demanda comment Soleil avait réagi en le lisant.  
Le téléphone vibra.  
« Moi aussi »  
Un sourire illumina son visage et elle se dit que l'été ne serait peut-être pas si long que ça, même en son absence. Après tout, elle avait toujours quelque chose d'elle à ses côtés, l'éclat de ses yeux qui se reflétait dans les étoiles, et Soleil portait toujours l'Aechor en collier. Elles ne pouvaient qu'être réunies, aucune force dans l'univers ne pouvait s'y opposer. 

Et puis après tout, la magie qui suspendait leurs retrouvailles dans le temps et le merveilleux une fois par an était aussi due à aux mois qui s'écoulaient entre chaque été. Chaque fois elles se redécouvraient l'une l'autre et passaient de longues heures à énumérer tout ce qui avait changé. Et cela en à peine onze mois ? Deux ans ne pourraient que rendre cet instant plus magique encore.

~~~~~~

 

En ouvrant délicatement la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ophélia tremblait d'excitation. D'une main prudente elle écarta les volets en s'accroupissant sur le rebord comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Les souvenirs affluaient tandis qu'elle se faufilait dehors. Combien de fois avait-elle, alors que la nuit se mettait à tomber et que le ciel se couvrait d'étoiles, tenté de déjouer la vigilance de ses parents en sautant dans le jardin pour aller contempler la voûte céleste sur la place du village ? Trop, trop de fois pour qu'elle put se rappeler de chaque réussite et chaque échec. Trop aussi au goût de ses parents, bien qu'ils aient fini par préférer l'accompagner. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait rendez-vous avec les étoiles, et comment ignorer une telle requête ?  
Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus sortie en catimini. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Après tout, ce soir, pour la première fois depuis de longtemps, elle avait rendez-vous avec une étoile.  
Elle se laissa tomber par terre et rejoignit aussitôt la porte, qu'elle escalada sans problème. Après, il n'était plus question que de rejoindre la place du village, juste en face de la fontaine. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier que Soleil ne lui avait pas envoyé de nouveau message. Cachant l'écran avec sa main de manière à couper la lumière elle put s'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle accéléra le pas, pressée de retrouver Soleil.  
Elle refusait de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute ; les heures, les secondes même leurs étaient comptées, elles n'avaient qu'une nuit. Cette pensée aurait, en d'autres circonstances, pu la faire sourire. On aurait dit un conte de fée. Mais il n'y avait là ni marraine bienveillante ni sorcière, Soleil et son père ne faisaient que passer. Ils partaient plus loin et le temps, se pliant à la petite bille polie qui ornait le cou de Soleil, avait simplement murmuré à la nuit de se lever un peu plus tôt. Certains auraient appelé ça de la chance. Mais Ophélia savait que c'était l'Aechor. Le destin oeuvrait à leur réunion.

Dans la fontaine stagnait une lune ronde et brillante, troublée uniquement par les gouttes qui quelquefois venaient s'écraser à sa surface. Depuis son antre de ténèbres d'ébène, sa jumelle inondait la place du village d'une lueur brumeuse et argentée, découpant les ombres nettes des platanes. Quant elle arriva, Ophélia ne vit personne. La place était déserte, si ce n'étaient quelques voitures garées à cheval sur les trottoirs. Le vent soufflait doucement dans ses oreilles, le ciel se couvrait de nuages.   
Surgissant des ombres, une silhouette apparut. Ophélia la remarqua et chuchota tout juste assez fort pour, elle l'espérait, que la personne puisse l'entendre :  
« Soleil, c'est toi ? »  
La silhouette s'immobilisa puis, après quelques secondes, se dirigea vers elle à vive allure. Elle était d'allure imposante et dévora bien vite l'espace qui les séparait, laissant la clarté lunaire éclairer son visage. Un soupir échappa à Ophélia. Même sans l'avoir vue pendant deux années entières elle n'avait aucun doute, c'était bien Soleil. Elle avait changé, tellement changé qu'elle aurait eu du mal à lister toutes les différences, mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Ses yeux, comme à chaque fois, la trahissaient, elle et sa nature stellaire. Et qu'importaient ses changements, son coeur était tout autant, sinon peut-être plus, gonflé de bonheur en posant son regard sur elle.  
En se reconnaissant elles se sautèrent dans les bras et passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'admirer, incapables de ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot. Leurs mains s'exploraient avec précaution mais aussi émerveillement. Enfin elles reprirent pleine possession de leur voix. L'émotion n'avait pas encore quitté leur gorge et elles avaient du mal à faire autre chose que balbutier, elles s'accordèrent donc à coup de signes pour aller s'installer sur un des bancs sous les platanes.  
Peut-être était-ce que le choc des retrouvailles fut trop important, peut-être était-ce qu'après tout ce temps elles avaient tant de choses à se dire qu'elles ne savaient pas par où commencer. Peut-être, enfin, n'avaient-elles rien à dire. Peut-être comptaient-elles uniquement compter les étoiles en silence, profiter du moment, savourer le bonheur simple, discret et pourtant débordant qu'une simple présence muette pouvait avoir.

Ophélia avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Soleil et écoutait son coeur battre. Ensemble elles regardaient le ciel où les étoiles clignotaient sous le passage des nuages. Ceux que la lune illuminaient prenaient une apparence mystérieuse, comme une mer de d'argent troublée par des ombres dansantes et des éclairs de ténèbres.  
« T'as de la chance de vivre ici. En ville on voit presque pas les étoiles. »  
C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Ophélia entendait la voix de Soleil. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard et de fermer les siens. Entendre cette voix avait été comme un pincement, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
« Peut-être, mais les étoiles, voir une première fois le ciel couvert d'une cape de velours orné de brillants diamants, c'est une vision qui gonfle le coeur d'une telle joie, d'un si brusque bonheur que jamais ensuite on ne l'oublie et que tous les ciels s'affadissent. L'émerveillement ne renaît que dans l'absence, les ténèbres où l'on rêve de lumière. Alors, d'une certaine façon, tu as bien de la chance de ne voir les étoiles qu'une fois par an. Elles sont si belles quand on commence à les oublier. »  
Soleil passa machinalement son bras gauche autour d'Ophélia et la serra, la rapprochant un peu plus d'elle et la faisant frissonner.  
« Sans doute. Mais quand même, j'aimerais pouvoir observer ces étoiles tous les jours »  
Moi aussi, moi aussi… pensa Ophélia, puis le silence se fit de nouveau. Elle l'écoutait respirer, les yeux fermés, plongée dans des ténèbres chaudes et réconfortantes. Elle espérait que le temps s'arrêterait, que la terre ralentirait, que si elle ne voyait pas les étoiles parader dans le ciel, la lune peu à peu descendre vers l'ouest, alors peut-être la nuit durerait pour toujours, et qu'ainsi son étoile à elle brillerait toujours à ses côtés. Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
« Soleil ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Tu sais, je pense que je t'aime. »  
Elle garda le silence quelques secondes, attendant une réponse et, puisque rien ne venait, elle continua.  
« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Beaucoup trop. Tout me hurle d'essayer d'agripper chaque seconde que je peux passer avec toi. »  
Toujours pas de réaction. Nerveuse, elle rajouta :  
« Voilà. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de rester avec toi. Et si tu n'en as pas envie je comprends, je voulais juste te dire que quoi qu'il en soit je tenais à toi que que tout. Si tu veux qu'on reste juste amies ça me va. J'aime juste être à côté de toi. »  
Soleil était toujours silencieuse et pendant un court moment, Ophélia craignit qu'elle ne parte, n'osant pas serrer plus fort la main qu'elle tenait, comme si elle n'était faite que de fumée, prête à se dissiper à tout moment. Comme si, après toutes ces années, un rêve prendrait fin. Comme si, à cette annonce, ce qui était étoile en elle déciderait de la ramener chez elle, dans le ciel, loin, hors de sa portée, dans une nuit glacée, dans des espaces vides et sombres et infinis.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Soleil la regardait bizarrement. Elle était toujours assise à côté d'elle mais semblait surprise. Ophélia esquissa une grimace.   
« Ah mais parce qu'on était juste amies pour toi jusque là ? Pour moi c'était une évidence que je t'aimais. Depuis le premier jour. Je pensais que c'était réciproque.»  
Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis éclatèrent de rire. Ophélia se blottit plus confortablement contre Soleil et serra sa main. Sa peau était chaude et ses doigts caressaient machinalement le dos de sa main à elle. Au dessus d'elles le ciel se découvrait, la lune souriait à sa jumelle dans la fontaine et les étoiles à leurs nouvelles compagnes.

Le reste de la nuit passa en silence, presque sans mouvement. Il n'y avait rien besoin de dire, rien besoin de faire. Il n'était question que de profiter du bonheur jusqu'à ce que le jour fasse éruption et les sépare comme il sépare les étoiles nocturnes du regard humain. Secouant Ophélia, Soleil s'étira. Elle hésita à lâcher d'elle même sa main. D'un regard plein de tristesse elle expliqua qu'elle devait y aller. Ophélia la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »  
Surprise, Soleil recula. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange mais elle ne devait pas s'y attendre. Ophélia continua.  
« Juste une fois. Je veux juste m'assurer que ce n'est pas qu'un rêve. »  
Soleil se racla la gorge puis s'approcha lentement. L'aube pointait et réchauffait peu à peu le monde et ravivait ses couleurs, jetant des tâches blanches, roses, jaunes, vertes un peu partout. Soleil fut la malencontreuse victime d'un rayon baladeur qui vint empourprer ses joues. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ophélia et les lâcha presque aussitôt. Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage d'Ophélia, qui se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à immortaliser le moment, la sensation de ce premier baiser. Il avait été fugace, l'effleurant à peine, mais elle le décomposait en esprit, se remémorait chaque contact. Enfin, elle soupira.  
« La journée va être longue. Vivement que la nuit revienne. »  
Puis, se tournant vers Soleil et lui caressant la main, elle ajouta :  
« Vivement que les étoiles reviennent. »


End file.
